


Ricky sees the light!

by ChurchOfGamzee



Series: Season One: THE ASCENSION. [11]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfGamzee/pseuds/ChurchOfGamzee
Summary: Xenoblad e!!! He Sees it!!! !yeah!!!!!





	Ricky sees the light!

"Rikchy sees light!"

Dunban looked ahead.

"fuck riki. It sure is the end of the tunnel!!"

riki.


End file.
